User talk:Yapool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultra Bell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 17:03, October 15, 2012 ??? I'm sorry but I don't understand what you said on my talk page. If you can, just give me a link to the pages that have issues.Teridax122 (talk) 05:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here About adding History Little bit of friendly advice, please don't copy and paste history from other sites (like World of Ultra or Monster Archives) onto this wiki. We already have trouble with users who do this A LOTGoji73 (talk) 17:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you insist, although I am not sure why this is a problem since I was World of Ultra staff and I already wrote a lot of them. I just thought it would save time. :Don't worry about it, the info from world of ultra is your words so thats okay to use. Just don't copy from monster archives.Teridax122 (talk) 02:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Gotcha Boss-man! : Regardless It's still plagurism if World of Ultra is still up and running (which it is.) Please do some more original research. Goji73 (talk) 19:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) The site has been dead for two years and it is not plagarism if I myself wrote it; Terdax said it was okay. If it's dead then how come I can still visit it and it's still up?Goji73 (talk) 03:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I meant dead as in not updated for the past two years. I still do not see how it is plagarism if I am the guy that edit and wrote most of the monster bios. Ultra Q the Movie Sure I'll do that for you as soon as I can, but I have to go some where now, so I'l do it when I get back.Teridax122 (talk) 02:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) All right, i'm finished. Here you go. (You can remove the template if you want).Teridax122 (talk) 05:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Teridax, I will begin work on it tomorrow (not tonight since I have Halloween plans). Yapool (talk) 18:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) G.I.GTeridax122 (talk) 02:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, beautiful work on the Wadatuzin, and Nagira Yapool, beautiful.Teridax122 (talk) 15:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Not done with the former just yet, but thank you very much anyway! Yapool (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Infobox changes Becuase as long as the Ultra series is running there's no guaranty that the mosters won't appear again.Teridax122 (talk) 05:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Ganza I took care of the pages set up and added it into Kaiju & Seijin template, but I can't do any thing about the history because I can't watch the episode.Teridax122 (talk) 02:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. Cowman = Cowra Yeah sure that makes perfect sense, heck I thought they were already combined.Teridax122 (talk) 03:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Comined The merge is done, but it's not very good sense we don't know much about Bull Man.Teridax122 (talk) 04:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of that problem. Thank you, Teridax. Alright, then Hello there! Sorry for the troubles between the Admin community previously (which ended rather brutally, by the way), I, for the Wiki, would like to inquire your nationallity to see about your pages, as some seems to have poor grammar or poor formatting and wishes to help you. Please leave me a message on my talk page it you can answer! Thanks! yao l. 06:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Merge Gaigareid and Neo Gaigareid? Gaigareid's name was also wrong on the Kaiju and Seijin template.Anyways,The two are Basically the same,so why not merge them?Subscribe.You'll be in for Tons of laughs. 20:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!! Just wanted to say thanks a lot for supporting the Wikia!! ^_^ You are doing a GREAT job!!! Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 15:21, August 14, 2013 (UTC) New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 15:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) We have a setup Sorry boss, I just needed a place to put the pictures and I remembered too little about them. Pigu and Pero I think we're missing two very important Ultraman Jonias monsters, Pigu the robot and Pero the little monkey.Lamango (talk) 00:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Lamango, as far as I know the monkey's name is Monkey and Pero was the nickname Wanigodon was given when it was the size of a cat. Plus I always translated it as Pig. They're probably better classified as team members. Darkness War Collab SolZen321 (talk) 14:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Not sure what it is exactly.Yapool (talk) 00:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 01:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) hi Hello, I'm Protonfridge, from Mazinger wiki, tell me, where did you saved all that lost Wikipedia information? I cannot tell you how grateful we are for this information. --Protonfridge (talk) 01:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Protonfridge I saved it to notepad on my Yahoo account until I could find a place to place it. Since your wiki had blogs available I dumped what I could there. Yapool (talk) 02:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC)